Petal Dance (move)
|maxpp= |power= |accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Beauty |appeal=4 |jam=4 |cdesc=Jams the others, and misses one turn of appeals. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn a higher score the later the Pokémon performs. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=6 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=A very appealing move, but after using this move, the user is more easily startled. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=self }} Petal Dance (Japanese: はなびらのまい Petal Dance) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation II, it was the signature move of 's evolutionary line. Effect Generation I Petal Dance inflicts damage for 3-4 turns, has a base power of 70, and 20 . PP is deducted only on the turn Petal Dance is first called. Once called, even if the move misses, the user will only be able to use Petal Dance, and will not be able to switch out. After Petal Dance is finished, the user becomes . If the Petal Dance duration is disrupted (such as by full or hurting itself due to ), it will immediately end. The user will only become confused if Petal Dance is fully executed, without its duration being disrupted. , , partial trapping, and ing will pause but not disrupt the duration of Petal Dance. In Stadium, after the duration of Petal Dance ends, there will be a notice that the user becomes confused. Generations II and III The duration of Petal Dance is decreased to 2-3 turns. In battles with multiple opponents, the user selects itself as the target, but hits an adjacent opponent that is selected at random upon each use of the move. Petal Dance can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining four extra appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV The power of Petal Dance is increased to 90. All other effects are the same. Generation V The power of Petal Dance is further increased to 120, and its PP is reduced to 10. It is disrupted if it is not successful due to missing, ing, , , ing, a ing target, or a type immunity. If a disruption occurs on what would have been the final, confusion-inducing turn of Petal Dance, the user will still become confused. Description |A dance-like attack that lasts two to three turns. Afterwards, the attacker becomes confused.}} |A dance-like attack that lasts two to three turns. The attacker becomes confused.}} |Works 2-3 turns and confuses user.}} |A rampage of 2 to 3 turns that confuses the user.}} |The user attacks with petals for two to three turns, then gets confused.}} |The user attacks by scattering petals for two to three turns. The user then becomes confused.}} |The user attacks the target by scattering petals for two to three turns. The user then becomes confused.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='}} 51 |51 |STAB='}} 59 |59 |STAB='}} 59 |59 54 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 28 |28|28|STAB='}} 37 |37 50 |50|STAB='}} |STAB='}} By By Generation II New York Pokémon Center}} New York Pokémon Center|STAB='}} New York Pokémon Center}} New York Pokémon Center}} New York Pokémon Center}} New York Pokémon Center}} Generation III }} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=41 |acc=100% |eff=Attacks each target two to three times. The user's drops to an unimprovable 0 for the next turn. If the move misses any target, the multi-strike move will cease. |users= }} Description |Hits the target two to five times in succession. However it also makes the user confused.}} |Inflicts damage on the target using 2 to 5 attacks in a single turn. But it also afflicts the user with a Confused status condition, making its movements and attacks go astray.}} | }} |Petals are scattered two to three times to attack the target. The user is temporarily immobilized.}} |It damages an enemy 2 to 3 times in a row. After that, you'll get the Confused status condition.}} |It damages an enemy 2 to 3 times in a row. After that, you'll get confused.}} |} |} In the anime |Assist (move)|Assist}}}} * In ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and its sequel, was mentioned to know Petal Dance, but it never got a chance to use the move on-screen. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Without assistance, a with is the only Pokémon that can naturally use this move without becoming confused; a with Own Tempo also can, but must the move first. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=花瓣舞 花之舞 |zh_cmn=花瓣舞 花之舞 |cs=Listový tanec |da=Kronbladsdans |nl=Bloemendans |fi=Terälehtitanssi |fr=Danse-Fleur |de=Blättertanz |el=Χορός Πετάλων |hi=फूलों का नाच Phoolon Ka Naach पंखुड़ियों का नाच Pankhoodiyon kaa naach |id=Tarian Kelopak Bunga |it=Petalodanza |ko=꽃잎댄스 |pl=Taniec Płatków Taniec Płatka |pt_br=Dança das Pétalas (anime, TCG, manga) Dança de Pétalas (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Dança de Pétala (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |ro=Dansul Petalei |sr=Ples Latica |es_la= Danza de Pétalos (Season 6, Season 15-present) Baile de Petalos (Season 7-10) |es_eu=Danza Pétalo |th=ระบำกลีบดอกไม้ Petal |tr=Taç Yaprak |vi=Vũ Điệu Cánh Hoa }} Category:Dance moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Blättertanz es:Danza pétalo fr:Danse-Fleur it:Petalodanza ja:はなびらのまい zh:花瓣舞（招式）